I'm Yours
by RiceRiceBabyRice
Summary: Mihashi has been getting unusually odd injuries lately. Will anybody find out that someone is out to hurt their pitcher? AbeMiha -On Hiatus-
1. Wounds

I'm not sure who won Koushien yet but I said it was Nishura for the sake of this fic  
I Might leave this as a one-shot… Or I could continue this to be epicly long.

Disclaimer : Dont own oofuri. T_T

* * *

Abe Takaya made his way to the infirmary within the school for the third time this week.

He hurried his pace as worry ebbed away his mind. For some reason Mihashi was getting injured left and right non stop this week. Abe always knew he was a clumsy airhead but this was a serious problem. What if it interfered with his pitching?!

He entered and saw Mihashi on the bed gripping his wrist with his eyes downcast. Was he crying again!?

"A- Abe… I'm sorr-"

"What the hell happened to your wrist Mihashi!?!"

"I-I fell down the stairs. I think." But the blond wouldn't admit that it felt more like someone pushed him down.

Abe's knuckles clenched tightly. 'I want to knock some sense into him right now but I better stay calm with this guy.'

"How badly is your wrist injured?"

There was nervous silence from Mihashi.

Abe let out a sigh and walked over to Mihashi's bed. The pitcher was cringing and desperately trying to avoid eye contact with his catcher.

"Mihashi!"

"What the hell is with all these injuries? Do you not understand how important it is to take care of your body?"

Mihashi was silent as he buried his head into his knees.

"You're the pitcher! If you get hurt the whole team will suffers as well."

"OI Are you listening?!"

The pitcher was now a trembling mess.

'Damn, I made him cry...'

"We'll talk later Mihashi. Don't think I'll let you off easy without a damn good explanation."

Abe left and Mihashi was now alone.

'If I don't be more careful Abe will hate me. The whole team will hate me if I pitch badly because of these injuries.'

The pitcher left the room with his head hung low as he rubbed his wrist.

'I haven't gotten that nervous around Abe like that in a while…'

- Let me know what you think. Should I continue this guys? Or leave it as part of a one shot series.


	2. Cornered

Ohh people, I was close to giving up on this but you guys kicked my butt with the wonderfully encouraging reviews. Saadly, in reality I'm not that great at sticking to things, so please don't expect much.  
But your reviews stoked the fire in my heart to write more ABEMIHAA~.

* * *

It was the end of an exhaustingly day. Nishura had just finished another long practice. The warm summer wind was refreshingly pleasant against the baseball team's steaming bodies. Half of them were ready to drop dead as they finished cleaning up and stretched their worked muscles. The cool down from practice was one of the best parts of the day. They always felt so fresh after the hard work.

"Good work today Mihashi!" Mizutani grinned as he waved to his team mate. He could just make out Mihashi's tiny figure with the light bulb above him in the bike rack shelter.

"Ah- You to." He replied meekly as he wiped a drop of sweat from his brow and walked towards his bike.

"Yeah, be careful on your way home as well… Abe will get mad if you fall off your bike again…" He said rather airily as he unlocked his bike with nonchalance.

Mihashi nodded in response and felt a bit of unease tugging at the back of his mind. He wasn't exactly truthful to his team mates about his injuries. He knelt on the soft ground to unlock his bike not paying much attention to anything as he thought back to how frustrated and concerned Abe was. Being around Abe during those times were scary.

"By the way Mihashi how did you end up falling from your bike so hard? You had bruises all over your arm." Mizutani asked with concerned curiosity.

There was silence and for the briefest moment an air of uncertainty shrouded them as Mihashi glanced around nervously. His quiet voice sounded with the crickets and the warm breeze. He squinted and leaned closer to where the Mihashi was, as if that would help with the answer.

"I-It was muddy, my tires…got stuck." Mihashi avoided eye contact as he borderline whispered this. Mizutani let out a loud sound of understanding with a sage like nod. Mihashi touched the bruises on his arm and wandered into his memories back to that rainy day.

There was a pause as Mizutani thoughtfully placed a finger on his chin and began to smile.

"Ya know, if you keep getting hurt, Abe might begin to follow you home! Hahaha."

"See you tomorrow." He said brightly with a drained but content facial expression.

"See you later …"

They parted ways and Mihashi was left alone.

Little did he or anyone know that Mihashi was lying through his teeth. Truth be told, lying scared the shit out of Mihashi but who knows what worse could happen if he told the truth. Those people just threatened to hurt the pitcher even more if he told a soul. It would be safer this way… Abe would probably get mad but he had so much on his mind, so it was decided he would not trouble anyone or say a word.

Mihashi grabbed his bike and began to set out on his trail ride back home with barely any sun to shine in the sky. Not uncommonly, this lightless time of day would be relaxing and at ease for a tired Mihashi.

The darkened sky and shy stars hiding behind clouds would accompany him while heading home. But lately… The bike rides home alone were more excruciatingly frightening. For some reason people would harass Mihashi when ever they got the chance.

Nishura progressively became more and more renowned for their skill as an amazing team with only first years that proudly stood undefeated. They gained more fans who cheered them on to victory and of course some relentless haters who would like nothing more but to see them suffer.

It was odd though, too onlookers, on the field they saw a brilliant pitcher with astonishing accuracy and aim. But in person this amazing pitcher was a nervous wreck. He spilled unconfidence everywhere. Even though he is so skillful, this person was so defenseless and easy to pick on.

Perhaps it was the way that he couldn't even summon the courage to maintain eye contact that lured these hungry predators to an easy prey that was Mihashi. Or was it the way his small body shrinks when one would step towards him.

Yeah…It was all just too easy and enjoyable to have that much control over someone. Of course some people will take advantage of the blond.

Mihashi was halfway home from his lengthy bike ride. Peddling quietly in the middle of a forest bike trail with only the moon illuminating his path. It was rather haunting to be traveling alone in this dark scenery. The leaves crackled under his tires and the wind shook the trees as Mihashi traveled forwards.

Nowadays Mihashi would journey an alternative route home. Seeing as some people he would very much like to avoid were on the route to his home. Still, that didn't stop them from hurting Mihashi. Like last time… Some one pushed him into the lockers and he was too afraid to steal a glance at the group of people who were snickering as they walked by, ignorantly gossiping about how that wimpy pitcher was such a jerk in junior high. After all, the common belief that Mihashi was an ace out of favoritism still haunted him. But occasions of bullying like were common, just unseen.

Mihashi traveled warily, troubled by certain misery the people out to hurt him could inflict. His sore heart that has taken more beatings than it should.

He drew away from his thoughts when through quiet of the night, he heard something.

"Mihashi, we found you…"

* * *

Who could it be D: or rather, who would you _want _it to be? Leave suggestions for the plot because this leaves a lot of room for juicy problems **you** guys want to read.

Also, I have a new story in mind where Abe, Tajima and Hanai are the members of a famous band. And Mihashi? Ohohohoo You'll have to wait to see what he is to the band. Anyone know whats a good name for a band that has Nishura members in it? x]


	3. Resentment

Mihashi's eyes widened as he warily glanced around the forest. The area was encompassed by soft darkness. There was only the generosity of the moon and stars to illuminate the chilly night sky. The blond didn't move from his bike, instead he was like a deer trapped in the head lights, to scared to move.

'What do I do! Run away?' Mihashi's mind was a jittering mess.

Due to previous encounters with some jerks he learned that all you can really do is run away.

Talking wont help if they want to ruin your pitching arm so the opposing team would win. Or if you just annoyed the crap out of the person and they just wanted to punch you.

The person's quiet steps and leaves crunching under his foot sounded surreal.  
As the figure stepped into a sliver of light, Mihashi's breath caught when he drank in his first glimpse of his follower.

His deep cats like eyes held no emotion and he wore an unreadable expression.

"K-Kanou kun…" Mihashi whispered softly with bewilderment.

Kanou tensed as his name was called. His fists clenched and he bore his gaze bitterly into Mihashi.

Ever since Mihashi won Koushien and became famous, Kanou began acting differently.

He was more cold and bitter and if they ever met up Kanou wouldn't spare one glance into Mihashi's eyes. It unnerved the blond and made him even more uncomfortable than before.

The two teenagers used to bare hushed admiration and respect for one another but that all crumbled away when Kanou acquired a resentfully bitter taste towards Mihashi. It sank the pitcher's heart indefinitely.

Kanou always knew that he was inferior to Mihashi. Seeing his rival become such an incredible pitcher and grow so skillful made him question his own strength everyday.

… And it frustrated every pore in his entire body.

Kanou was okay with Mihashi's success at first, even feeling happy for the blond seeing as in all his life of playing with the ace pitcher, Kanou never saw Mihashi win a game. But as time flowed by, he slipped so far behind Mihashi he could barely even grasp his shadow. Mihashi's exceptional skill as a pitcher was unquestionably improving.

There were times when Mihashi's mother would invite Kanou's family over for dinner and the dark haired teen would do weird things when they were alone.

Kanou would watch Mihashi quietly as he practiced. His resentment only intensified as he witnessed the stunning accuracy Mihashi harbored.

He's that good because he was the only one who pitched in games. Not even once would he give up the mound. The thoughts ran rampant through Kanou's glum mind. He was waterlogged with defeat and the pressure was nipping at his rationality. He wanted Mihashi to compensate for his loss.

More than anything, he wanted to make the blond feel as worthless as he did. And he often times succeeded.

Mihashi could never get used to this new treatment he received from Kanou; he missed his old friend with a passion.

"You know," Kanou spoke up, bringing Mihashi from his thoughts and back to reality.

"Seeing you win every game you've ever played while our team loses so badly really makes me wonder." Kanou's eyes grew as cold as his voice and Mihashi felt guilt piling on top of him like bricks. The pitchers golden lashes dropped downwards as he braced himself for Kanou's words.

"If, for once during those long 3 years,"

"If you let me pitch on the mound, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation?"

Kanou's long harbored anger finally exploded and his hands lashed out on either side of Mihashi's head onto the tree. Mihashi was trapped between Kanou's arms and he looked up to meet the dark haired teen's eyes.

"I really can't forgive you Mihashi." The words were spoken so quietly the blond wasn't sure if he said them at all.

After that Mihashi's vision became as black as the sky.


End file.
